The Destiny
by Ccilia 7
Summary: Les gens changent, les sentiments aussi...Lily essaie de refouler les siens, mais quand le destin est déjà tracé, comment y échapper ? LoveHate JL.
1. Default Chapter

_**Note de l'auteur : **_Râââh, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, fallait que je fasse un Lily/James. Et ça me titille depuis un bon bout detemps, mais j'hésitait à me lancer. Bon, alors c'est Love/Hate, les noms, sont comme d'habitude en anglais. Et ce sera 100 romantique (comme d'hab quoi...). Je suis dans ma période love, j'y peut rien. Bon, alors ça c'est juste une intro, pour présenter un peu le moment de l'histoire (l'année d'étude, blabla) et un personnage sorti de ma tête (dont, le prénom, zarbe je vous l'accord, m'a été offert par hasard par Zofia, sur le forum d'hpfanfiction). Mais je promet quele prochain chapitre sera bien plus animé (je l'espère du moins...hum, hum)Ouais...faut oublier que je fait le personnage avec mon propre caractère, ça vous en dirait trop sur moi. (enfin, juste un ptit peu mais bon...). Ben sinon, bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas les rewiews, please. Bisous !

Cécilia.

_**Prologue. Chapitre 1.**_

Par une fraîche nuit d'été, penchée sur son travail de métamorphose, Lily Evans ruminait encore de sombres pensées. Elle enleva ses lunettes de lecture de son nez, et alla ouvrir la fenêtre de son bureau, laissant un petit vent frais chatouiller sa nuque. Elle s'appuya sur le rebord et observa les étoiles. Presque aussitôt, une belle créature noire vint se percher sur son épaule. Elle l'a caressa et se rendit alors compte, qu'Asilaï, sa chouette, portait une lettre dans sa patte gauche. Haussant les sourcils, elle l'a prit lentement, et dans un magnifique coup d'ailes, le volatile alla se reposer sur sa cage.

Lily ouvrit vite fait la lettre, et reconnu aussitôt l'écriture ronde et appliquée de sa meilleure amie Siaali Parker. Avec un sourire, elle commença sa lecture.

# _Hello ma belle, c'est moi ! Je pense que tu ne dois pas encore dormir, malgré qu'il soit assez tard. Insomniaque comme tu es (moi aussi d'ailleurs…). Donc, si ça te dit, on se fait encore une petite conversation __parmi les innombrables bambous et autres plantes sauvages qui peuplent mon cher jardin. Dans dix minutes, donc, si tu es d'accord, derrière les bosquets de framboises (dont la plupart sont pourries au passage… hum). Répond-moi vite ! _

_XXX_

_Siaali, _

_Ton inséparable sœur de cœur.#_

Lily s'assit à son bureau, prit un bout de parchemin qui traînait par là, et se dépêcha d'écrire positivement sa réponse. Elle donna sa missive à Asilaï qui hulula joyeusement et partit gracieusement dans la nuit ténébreuse. Elle se précipita ensuite vers son armoire, s'habilla un peu plus chaudement qu'elle ne l'était et commença à chercher ses clés de maison.

Depuis plus de trois ans maintenant, chaque été, elle se donnait souvent des rendez-vous avec sa meilleure amie dans le jardin de celle-ci, n'habitant qu'à quelques mètres l'une de l'autre. Et il fallait dire que ce jardin était une véritable forêt tropicale, le territoire était assez grand, ce qui avait permis à Lily et Siaali de s'arranger un petit nid entre filles parmi les fameux bambous sauvages. Elles discutaient ainsi de longues heures la nuit, étant donné qu'elles avaient beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, ce serait un sacrilège de ne pas en tirer profit.

Lily trouva finalement ses clés, et sorti de sa chambre avec le plus de silence possible, pour ne pas réveiller sa sœur et ses parents. Elle referma doucement la porte et commença à descendre les escaliers qui la séparait de la porte de sortie. À la dernière marche, celle-ci craqua et Lily eu une grimace en priant pour ne pas que sa famille ai entendu quelque chose. Elle s'immobilisa donc et attendit. Ce fut le ronflement sonore de sa sœur qui lui indiqua que tout était normal. Avec un soupire de soulagement, elle continua sa marche vers la porte. Une fois arrivée devant, elle l'ouvrit doucement, sorti et la referma avec autant de soin que si elle avait été en cristal. Elle longea sa maison, et déambula dans une rue sombre, pas très rassurante, certes, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Le village de Coper Summit était un patelin très sûr en temps normal.

Finalement, elle vit pointer à l'horizon l'habitat de son amie et accéléra le pas, pour se diriger directement derrière la maison, débouchant sur un très grand terrain qui aurait bien eu besoin d'être jardiné tant la verdure qui en résultait était désordonnée. Sans hésitation, elle plongea dans ce capharnaüm de plantes, puis apercevant une petite lumière devant elle, se dirigea donc dans cette direction. Siaali était là, couchée sur le ventre devant plusieurs paperasses, sirotant ce qui semblait être une grenadine.

"Je voit que tu es déjà installée," dit Lily avec un sourire.

"Hinhin, que crois-tu ? Dépêche-toi donc de me rejoindre, j'ai des choses intéressantes à te montrer," répondit son amie.

Lily s'installa donc en face d'elle, sur le ventre également et commença à examiner les parchemins qui s'étalaient devant elle.

"Et c'est quoi tout ça ?"

"Ceci ma chère, commença Siaali avec une voix de philosophe, c'est tout ce qui est nécessaire à se foutre de la tronche de pas mal de personnes à Hogwarts."

"Uh ?"

"Lis donc à voix haute une des feuilles."

Lily pris donc un parchemin par pur hasard et commença :

« Mon cher et tendre amour, encore un jour sans voir tes beaux yeux couleur métallique. La vie est bien cruelle parfois. Me regarderas-tu un jour ? Me verras-tu autrement que comme un double de Mcgonnagal ? Chaque jour où je te voit, sans que tu ne m'accorde un regard, est une entaille de plus dans ma chair…J'espère qu'un jour, tu viendras vers moi… »

Siaali était littéralement morte de rire. Quant à Lily, elle ne savait pas s'il fallait se joindre à l'hilarité ou blâmer l'auteur de ce texte.

"Laisse-moi deviner, dit-elle, ce doux mot est adressé à Sirius Black ?"

"Tout juste ! Par Leatitica Kowalski," répondit son amie en essayant tant bien que mal de se calmer.

"Heu…elle n'est pas à Hufflpuff celle-là ?"

"En effet…je lui ai subtilisé son parchemin dans son dortoir."

"Comment as-tu trouvé sa salle commune ?"

"Disons que le batteur de leur équipe de Quidditch m'aime bien. Mais il se fous le doigt dans l'œil à mon propos…"

"Tu es irrésistible," se moqua Lily.

"C'est ça… "

Siaali Parker était une sorcière de 16 ans, de la même année que Lily, c'est-à-dire en 7ème, et ses parents étaient de purs sorciers travaillant comme aurors au ministère de la magie. Brune aux yeux bleus-verts, elle ne se rendait pas compte de combien les regards des garçons se posaient sur elle. Lily avait beau le lui répéter, rien ne voulait entrer dans sa boîte crânienne. Enfin, elle finirait bien par se décrasser les yeux un jour…hein ?

"Et les autres parchemins ? Tu les as eu dans la même maison ?"

"Nan, toutes sauf Slytherin bien sûr."

"Tu es indiscrète tu le sait ça ?"

"Ouais, et fière de l'être ! "

Lily eu un petit rire, elle n'avait pas changée depuis leur rencontre en 5ème année. En effet, Siaali été une élève transférée. Son pays natal était l'Espagne. Elle tenait d'ailleurs ses origines latines de sa mère mais son père était un pure anglais. Doux mélange que voilà…

Les deux meilleurs amies continuèrent donc à lire, parler, et rire une bonne partie de la nuit. Mais il était trop tard par la suite pour aller se coucher, d'autant plus que le reprise des cours était le lendemain, premier Septembre. L'année ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos, loin de là. Mais Lily avait le pressentiment que quelque chose d'autre allait se passer. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais son intuition lui indiqua qu'un événement spécial se déroulerait…


	2. Hogwarts Express

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Bon, alors voici (avec un tout petit peu de retard) la suite. J'ai pas grand-chose à dire en fait...juste quel'histoire est située en 1976. Et c'est la bonne date, puisque l'anniversaire de Remus est le10 Mars 1969 (honte à tout ces fans qui ne le savent pas !) ; et j'ai donc fait le calcul (par ailleurs, c'est une chance, puisque j'ai choisi la date de mon autre fic au hasard, et il se trouve que c'est aussi la bonne). J'essaierait de respecter cette époque du mieux que je le pourrait. Bonne lecture ! Bzou tout le monde.

**_RAR : _**

**_La p'tite Clo : _**La voici, voila ! Biz.

**_SusyBones :_** Merci beaucoup ! Effectivement, Siaai est une personne assez spéciale. Tu verras mieux son caractère au fil de l'histoire. Enfait, je l'ai un peu faite à mon image...et pour l'instant, j'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner. Et pour le romantisme...non je n'irait pas jusque là, mdr ; j'aime beaucoup les histoires d'amour, mais je suis pas une fleur bleue non plus...j'aime quand il y a...du pétillant dans une relation ! De l'action, lol. Bizz.

**_Polin' : _**Ma tite popo, merci beaucoup. J'ai tout compris,yes ! lol, n'hséite pas à laisser toutes tes rewiews en espagnol, ça ne fera que m'aider à perfectionnermon savoir. Etexcuse-moi pour mon comportement à ton égard,mais je t'ai déjà tout expliqué sur msn messenger, j'esprèe que tu me comprendra...gros bisous.

**_Raphou : _**Merci ! Je suis très contente que ça te plaise. En espérant que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances, Bisous !

**_Sadesirius : _**Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bzou.

**_Liflo : _**Merci ! (c'est que je me répète, mdr). J'esprèe que ce chapitre va te plaire, Kiss.

_**Chapitre 2 : Hogwarts Express.**_

Lily cligna des yeux pour la…le compte était perdu depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Décidément, elle devrait arrêter les sorties nocturnes avec Siaali. À moitié écrasée sur la table de la cuisine, elle essayait vainement de ne pas piquer du nez dans son bol de céréales. Mais pourquoi diable dormir était une chose si importante à l'être humain ? Quel en était le but ?

« Bonjour Lily », fit la voix de sa mère derrière son dos. « Déjà debout ? À 7 h 00 ? »

« Moui… », répondit mollement la rousse.

« Mais tu es épuisée ma parole ! »

« Pffff, c'est rien. Rien…du…tout »

Alors qu'elle se sentait sombrer dans le sommeil, Lily reçu soudain un jet d'eau froide en plein visage. Elle sursauta tellement qu'elle s'en cogna le genoux contre la table. Dans un juron de douleur, elle fusilla sa mère du regard.

« Avoue que c'est efficace au moins », dit celle-ci en riant. « J'avait droit à ça avec ta grand-mère ».

« Ouais bien…merci tout de même. Au moins je suis sûre de ne pas m'étaler en plein milieu du trottoir. »

Avec un petit rire, la mère de Lily se servit son propre petit déjeuner, avant que ce ne soit son père qui arrive. Il ne resta pas longtemps, travaillant comme avocat, il devait se lever tôt tout les jours pour être à l'heure à son cabinet. Il partit donc une demi-heure plus tard, tandis que sa femme se chargerait d'emmener se fille sur la voie 9 ¾, accompagnée de sa sœur, Pétunia.

Pendant le reste de la matinée, Lily eu l'autorisation de rejoindre Siaali chez elle, qui, elle s'en doutait, n'avait pas dû aller se couché non plus. Ensemble, elles partirent se promener dans tout les coins du village ; de boutique en boutique, de confiserie en confiserie, de rue en rue, de…bref ; elles firent cent fois le tour de Coper Summit. La journée était particulièrement ensoleillée, et toutes sortes de races d'oiseaux en profitaient grandement pour se baigner dans des fontaines municipales de Parck Village. Ce lieu était un vaste domaine floral, où l'on pouvait se reposer à sa guise sur les multiples bancs verts qui s'étendaient tout le long du parc. Lily et Siaali aimaient beaucoup venir ici ; moins que la forêt sauvage du jardin de celle-ci, il en va de soi, mais c'était véritablement un lieu charmant. Tout au bout du terrain s'élevait également une serre assez grande et splendide. Les deux amies s'y étaient arrêtées un instant, et bavardaient joyeusement.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Liasia ? », demanda Siaali au bout d'un moment.

« Non, aucunes depuis que nous nous sommes quittées sur la quai de la gare l'année dernière. Mais bon, vu qu'elle devait partir en Transylvanie avec ses parents pendant ces deux mois de vacances, je ne m'étonne pas trop. »

« Tu as raison. »

Liasia Wander était une amie proche de Lily et Siaali. Avant que celle-ci n'arrive en Angleterre, elle et Lily traînaient toujours ensemble. Maintenant, elles formaient un beau trio. Néanmoins, Liasia était une jeune fille très timide et assez renfermée sur elle-même, elle cela depuis toujours. Au début, Lily a eu bien du mal a se faire d'elle une amie. Toujours plongée dans des bouquins quels qu'ils soit, elle était studieuse en classe. Plutôt petite de taille, brune aux yeux violet-noirs (ce qui n'était vraiment pas courant), à la peau assez pâle (et qui d'ailleurs n'était pas pratique lorsqu'elle rougissait…). En tout pour tout, c'était quelqu'un d'adorable. L'innocence même. On n'aurait pu imaginé pareille douceur.

Ses parents étaient des chercheurs (sans pur également) et parcouraient le monde à la découverte de toutes sortes de mystères. Ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de s'offrir des vacances quelques fois, tant ils étaient attaché à leur travail. Bien évidemment, ils embarquaient toujours leur fille avec eux. Et même si Lily et Siaali persistaient à dire qu'elle avait une incroyable chance, la jeune ne semblait pas être émerveillée plus que cela. Voilà ce qui faisait d'elle Liasia Wander.

« On la verra sûrement dans le train », dit Lily.

« Oui », répondit son amie. « Je me demande quelles étaient l'objet des recherches cette fois-ci. »

« Eh bien, la Transylvanie est le pays des Vampires et des Loups-garou, alors heu… »

« Ouais…enfin, elle aura eu une belle vue sur la pleine lune au moins, il paraît que là-bas, elle est bien plus visible que n'importe où. »

« Elle en a de la chance quand même d'avoir de tels parents ! »

« Et oui, tandis que toi, pauvre malheureuse, tu es la fille d'un avocat », dit Siaali d'un air moqueur et décontracté.

« Hey ! »

S'en suivit une jolie bataille d'eau avec les arrosoirs de la serre, ce qui leur valut de se faire courser par le gardien, auquel elles échappèrent de justesse.

Puis vint l'heure de se diriger vers la gare de Londres, où le Hogwarts Express les attendraient. Elles furent emmenées en voiture par la mère de Lily, comme toujours depuis trois ans, regardant défilé le paysage à travers les vitres de portes. La jeune fille rousse soupira de contentement. Encore une année à Hogwarts, qui signifiait par ailleurs ASPICs, donc travail, donc fatigue…mais si on compte les pauses et les temps libres des élèves qui permettraient à James Potter d'essayer une nouvelle tactique de drague, on pouvait dire que le bon moral de Lily commençait à chuter dangereusement. Parce qu'en effet, il existait (pour le grand malheur de la pauvre Evans) un garçon du nom de James Potter et il s'avérait qu'il avait pour Lily des soit-disant sentiments d'amour. Au diable ce pantin ridicule, Lily s'en occuperait plus tard…

En tournant le regard sur la droite, elle put nettement apercevoir un homme assis sur le trottoir, une pancarte devant lui réclamant, semblait-il, un peu d'aide. Elle eu un sourire triste. Lily était assez sensible. Un rien aurait pu la démoraliser ; et cette vision quelque peu chaotique du monde n'arrangeait rien. Si ses amis pleuraient, elle pleurait…

Siaali sembla remarquer son trouble et elle se pencha vers elle;

« C'est la vie tu sais…on ne peut pas faire grand-chose…allez, souris ! La vie n'est pas toujours moche. »

« Oui…tu as raison. », répondit son amie. « C'est stupide. », ajouta-t-elle avec un rire sans joie.

« Mais non, ce n'est pas stupide, c'est humain. Allez, ça ira » fit Siaali en lui frottant le dos, compatissante.

« Moui… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture arriva devant la gare, et Lily et Siaali purent enfin se tirer de la chaleur étouffante qui s'était installée dans leur moyen de transport. Elles dirent au revoir à Madame Evans, puis se dirigèrent vers le voie 9 ¾. Tout en posant leurs valises à terre, elles commencèrent à chercher Liasia des yeux.

« Même sur une gare, il est impossible de la repérer. », râla Siaali en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

« Qui donc ma chère et tendre ? », répondit une voix masculine derrière son dos.

La jeune fille retomba brutalement sur ses talons et ne se retourna pas tout de suite.

« Bonjour Sirius. », soupira-t-elle.

Celui-ci vint se placer devant la brune.

« Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? »

« Très bien. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que me dit ta tête de zombie. », se moqua la jeune homme.

Siaali attrapa alors un objet quelconque se trouvant dans sa poche et le lança de toutes ses forces sur Sirius, qui commençait à détaler vers l'autre bout du quai en riant à gorge déployée. Siaali soupira d'exaspération et se tourna vers Lily.

« Combien même je te parierait qu'il est partit chercher sa bande d'invertébrés ! », lança-t-elle en s'installant sur sa valise.

« Et bien évidemment, il se trouve que l'autre tête enflée sera là », fit Lily toute aussi agacée, en s'installa à côté de son amie.

Il était tôt. 10 h 20 précisément. Ce n'était que dans 10 minutes que les élèves aurait l'autorisation de monter dans le train. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius revint effectivement en compagnie de ses trois autres meilleurs amis répondant au nom de James Potter, Remus Lupin, et Peter Pettigrew. Les deux filles les ignorèrent superbement, continuant de chercher la perle manquante à leur petit trio. Au bout d'un moment, Sirius en eut marre et lança :

« Youhou ! »

Siaali lui lança à peine un regard désintéressé.

« On se connaît ? »

Arf, alors ça pour lancer des piques, elle était très forte. Le brun eu un air quelque peu vexé mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Comment ne pas connaître un homme comme moi ! », s'indigna-t-il faussement faisant sourire les autres garçons.

Sur ce coup-là, Siaali se leva et se rapprocha de son interlocuteur pour lui faire face avec défi.

« Un homme tu dis…alors écoute-moi bien. Tu n'est pas un homme. Tu es un gamin immature, qui n'as aucune conscience du monte qui t'entoure, ni de ce que ressentent les gens. Le machiniste d'un train est un homme. Même le pauvre type là-bas avec sa pancarte est un homme. Mais toi, t'as encore du chemin à faire si tu veux être un homme… »

Un silence de mort s'était installé parmi la bande des garçons et les deux filles. Sirius semblait avoir perdu de sa superbe, soudainement. Lily sentait grandement la tension grandir et en lançant au hasard un regard vers sa gauche, aperçu Liasia. Pour couper court à tout ça, elle se leva vivement et cria.

« Liasia ! Ici ! Nous sommes ici ! »

Toute le monde sursauta violemment et se retourna vers l'endroit que Lily pointait. Effectivement, la jeune fille arrivait, accompagnée d'un homme que Lily n'arriva pas à identifier. Il partit bien vite après avoir déposé les bagages de Liasia sur le sol. Timidement, comme toujours, elle s'avança vers ses deux amies, et les salua d'une bise.

« Tu vas bien ? », demanda Lily, comme pour détourner la situation de malaise entre Siaali et Sirius.

« Oui, et vous ? », répondit Liasia, les joues rosies par le vent qui fouettait dehors.

« Très bien. », fit Siaali, quelque peu énervée. « Comment s'est passé ton voyage en Transylvanie ? »

« Comme toujours…c'est un pays chouette, mais dangereux sur les bords… »

« Pourquoi ? C'est à cause des Vampires ? Il paraît qu'ils sont très agressifs là-bas. », dit Lily.

« Oh…oui, mais ce sont surtout les Loups-garous qui sont reconnus… », commença Liasia.

« Les Loups-garou ? », l'interrompit alors Remus, brusquement.

« Heu…oui. », répondit la jeune fille, quelque peu décontenancée, il faut le dire. « Hum, mes parents aiment beaucoup étudier ce genre de choses…heu… ».

« Les hybrides ? »

« Eh bien… ils essaient de comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans leur tête, ou pendant les transformations ou tout autre chose…ils cherchent des éléments qui pourraient leur être profitable… ».

« Comme quoi ? », insista Remus.

« Je ne sait pas…mais, il s'est passé quelque chose…heu…on a trouvé… ».

Avec un signe de la main, elle fit signe aux autres d'attendre une minute et se pencha sur sa valise. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle en sortit une petite flûte.

« On a trouvé une mélodie qui les calment lors de la pleine lune. », dit-elle en la tendant vers les autres.

Ce fut Remus qui la prit. Les pupilles étrangement dilatées, il observa l'objet.

« Et…pour le moment, il n'y a qu'en Transylvanie que les gens le sachent mais la rumeur se répand vite, continua Liasia. »

« Qui a trouvé ça ? »

« En fait…c'est moi. », répondit la jeune fille, le rouge aux joues.

« Toi ? » fit Siaali, perplexe.

« Hum, oui. Je…j'aime bien des fois, faire quelques compositions…à la lueur de la pleine lune. En fait…j'était dehors…tout les Loups-garou hurlaient. Et j'ai joué…suivant mon inspiration. Ils se sont arrêté aussitôt. »

« Tu sais jouer et tu ne nous l'a même pas dit ? » fit Siaali.

« Ben, je joue pas souvent alors…j'y ai pas vraiment pensé… »

« Eh bien, c'est quelque chose quand même ! » fit Lily, admirative. « Tu voudras bien nous montrer ? »

« Heu…oui…mais pas maintenant. Je ne me sent pas trop pour… », répondit Liasia.

Remus lui rendit alors son instrument, sans mot dire, le regard un peu perdu et…peiné !

« Tu as quand même une étrange fascination pour la lune ma petite. » se moqua un peu Siaali.

« Bien, tout le monde a sa propre passion… », répondit la brunette.

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais, il fut coupé par Peter.

« Vite, il est presque 11 heures pile, il faut y aller. »

Tout le monde approuva et, avec néanmoins une certaine tension, ils montèrent donc dans le train et les filles se séparèrent des garçons pour se chercher un compartiment. Seul le dernier du Howarts Express était libre et elles n'eurent d'autre choix que de s'installer dans celui-ci. Leurs bagages étant pris magiquement en charge, elles les retrouveraient dans leur dortoir. Elles s'assirent et commencèrent à parler.

« Enfin loin de lui, souffla Lily. »

« Oh, t'exagère. » répliqua Siaali, « James Potter n'est pas si abruti que tu le penses. »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui disait tout à l'heure que lui et sa bande étaient des invertébrés ? »

« Oui, bien, c'était sur le coup de la colère. », répondit son amie distraitement.

Lily pensait bien que ce changement d'attitude était dû au fait qu'elle venait de lui rappeler son altercation avec Sirius. Altercation stupide d'ailleurs, mais bon, Siaali avait un caractère propre à elle-même. Personnellement, Lily s'en fichait pas mal. Pour le peu d'attention qu'elle portait aux Maraudeurs…il n'y avait qu'avec Remus Lupin qu'elle s'entendait plutôt bien ; il fallait dire que, malgré sa complicité dans tout les coups foireux de la bande, il savait être raisonnable, lui au moins ! Peter, lui, était un peu effacé, elle n'avait pas vraiment quelque chose contre lui, c'était quelqu'un de gentil, calme et timide. Mais sinon, Lily ne lui avait jamais mal parlé, et vice-versa. Quant aux deux autres…elle ne pouvait absolument pas les voir, alors ce n'est pas elle qui irait pleurer cette malheureuse dispute entre Sirius et sa meilleure amie. Quoi qu'il en fut, Lily ne répondit pas à la dernière phrase de son amie et c'est en silence qu'elles se mirent à faire une partie d'échecs version sorcier, tandis que Liasia esquissait un énième croquis de la pleine lune et de la nuit étoilée, dans un coin reculé du compartiment. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que, cinq minutes plus tard, la porte du compartiment s'ouvre, pour laisser apercevoir, ô miracle, les Maraudeurs. En les apercevant, Lily ne pu s'empêcher de prier pour qu'ils disparaissent.

« Heu, excusez-nous mais, il n'y a plus de places nul part. » s'expliqua Remus.

Ah ! Quel était le qui les avait fait attendre aussi longtemps avant de monter dans le train !

« Eh bien, entrez, vous n'allez pas rester dans le couloir durant tout le trajet. » fit sarcastiquement Siaali.

Et pourquoi pas, tiens ?

« Merci. » répondit son interlocuteur en entrant, suivit des autres.

Ainsi donc, ils s'assirent tout les quatre en face des filles, et Remus choisit soigneusement de se mettre en face de Liasia. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là concernant son voyage en Transylvanie et sa passion pour la pleine lune. Et pendant que les cinq autres discutaient aussi poliment qu'il le leur été possible, il se mit à « attaquer » de nouveau.

« Excuse-moi d'insister, » dit-il, « mais, j'aimerait savoir pourquoi tu es tant fascinée par la lune et tout ce qui y touche. »

Liasia releva vivement les yeux et le fixa un moment, ne sachant que répondre.

« Heu…ben…je ne sait pas trop…c'est depuis toujours je crois…j'aime la nuit, le calme, et la lune est très belle, c'est la meilleure chose dans laquelle je m'évade lorsque j'ai des coups de blues parfois. Elle…m'aide en quelque sorte… » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Le jeune garçon la fixait, incrédule, immobile. Voyant cela, Liasia roula des yeux et dit :

« Excuse-moi, c'est stupide hein…je n'aurait pas dû dire ça… »

« Oh non, » l'interrompit Remus, « ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que…eh bien… ». Il eut un sourire. « Je n'avait jamais entendu ça, ça me surprend…je n'ai pas l'habitude de rencontrer des gens qui chérissent autant la lune. Et c'est pas mon cas non plus… »

Juste après avoir dit cela, son visage se referma instantanément, et il tourna le regard ailleurs. Liasia n'osa pas lui demander des explications. Au bout d'un moment cependant, elle se décida à lui poser la question qu'elle avait en travers de la gorge.

« Que penses-tu des loups-garou ? »

Remus, absolument pris de court par cette brusque réplique, fut incapable de répondre, trop occupé à essayé de ne pas s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

« Oh… excuse-moi, je ne voulait pas te gêner dans quoi que ce soit… », s'excusa Liasia.

« Non, c'est juste que…j'ai pas l'habitude d'être confronté à de tels sujets de conversation. »

« Je suis bizarre oui, on me le dit souvent… »

« Juste…dans la lune. »

Liasia lui sourit. Cependant, elle sentit malgré tout une pointe de tension chez son interlocuteur.

Entre temps, il semblait que Sirius et Siaali avaient vite oublié leur dispute, au grand dam de Lily, qui ne cessait de rembarrer James. Bref, un début d'année normal, à peu de choses près…

« Non Potter, je ne sortirait pas avec toi…»

Ouais, une année normale…pour le moment tout du moins.

* * *

Et c'est avec lassitude que Lily soupira pour la énième fois face aux assauts de James Potter alias le porc-épic. Personne d'autres ne semblait vouloir se soucier de sa personne. Bande de lâcheurs…

Elle décida finalement de sortir du compartiment pour s'aérer un peu de cette monstrueuse atmosphère.

« Lily, attends ! » cria l'importun en question.

Elle l'ignora superbement et se hâta de s'enfuir vers les toilettes. Il n'oserait tout de même pas la suivre jusque là, hein ? Non, sûrement pas. Elle se cacha donc à l'intérieur, et s'assit sur la cuvette, pour commencer à réfléchir intensément. À peine cinq minutes plus tard, la voix de James se fit entendre.

« Tu ne pourra pas rester ici éternellement, tu sais. » dit-il d'un ton moqueur et posé.

Allait-elle en sortir un jour ?

« Tire-toi ! »

« Un peu de politesse mademoiselle. »

« Au diable les bonnes convenances avec toi, Potter ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que tu n'en a pas toi-même ! »

« C'est à-dire ? »

« Je ne vais pas te répéter ce que je t'ai déjà dit pendant toutes ces années ! Si c'est trop dur pour toi de faire entrer ça dans la partie cérébrale active de ta cervelle de piaf, j'en suis véritablement désolée ! »

« Ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai rien oublié… 'Potter, tu est pathétique à te pavaner comme tel, Potter, grandiras-tu un jour ! Potter, tu n'est qu'un immature gamin sans responsabilités', et la liste est encore longue. »

« … »

« Mais vois-tu, si il y a bien une chose dont je suis fière, c'est bien d'être…'immature' dans un sens, parce que moi, je ne suis pas autant coincé que toi. »

Cette fois-ci, Lily réagit au quart de tour. Se levant de son 'siège', elle ouvrit brusquement la porte, manquant de faire tomber son interlocuteur qui semblait s'être appuyé contre le bois de celle-ci. Il avait un paquet de cartes en main, sans doute pour s'amuser avec…comme un gosse.

« Coincée ? JE suis coincée ! Nan mais attends, c'est le monde à l'envers ! En quoi serait-je coincée ? »

« Tu es un peu trop enfermée dans ta bulle. Tu ne t'amuse pratiquement jamais, et passe plutôt ton temps à lire. »

« Mais t'en sait quoi au juste ! Tu m'espionne avec une loupe ? »

« Une quoi ? »

Foutu sorcier non-moldu…

« Laisse tomber…toujours est-il que je suis certainement moins coincée que tu dois l'être ! »

« Alors prouve-le moi. » répondit James, en faisant passer ses cartes d'une main à l'autre devant elle, provocateur, du haut des 1m87 qu'il faisait.

Lily haussa les sourcils et eu un petit sourire moqueur.

« Je ne marcherait jamais dans ton jeu, Potter…au revoir. »

Alors qu'elle commençait à partir vers le compartiment d'autres amis à elle (histoire de ne plus voir la tête du porc-épic), le jeune homme lui lança :

« Tu finiras bien un jour par marcher, Evans ! »

Lily lui répondit par un signe de la main signifiant 'bye, bye', sans pour autant se retourner, alors qu'elle continuait de s'avancer vers le compartiment où se trouvait ses autres copains et copines.

« Je peut te l'assurer… »

* * *

« Oh yes ! »

Siaali venait, pour la 6ème fois, de battre Sirius Black aux échecs.

« Avoue-le, tu es mauvais ! »

« Jamais ! » s'écria le mauvais en question.

« Ou alors je suis la meilleure ! »

« Sûrement pas ! »

« Mauvais perdant va. »

Sirius attrapa un chocogrenouille sortit d'on ne sait-où, et le balança vers Siaali, qui dévia soigneusement.

« Nananananère, tu l'as dans l'derrière ! »

« Toi, Tu vas l'avoir dans la gorge ! »

« De quoi ? La balai ? Mouahahahaha ! »

« … »

« … »

« C'était d'un comique extravagant. » fit soudain Sirius d'une horrible voix haut perchée.

« Ah ouais mais alors ! » répondit la jeune fille d'un ton tout aussi ironique.

« N'importe quoi… »

« Ouais… »

Ils éclatèrent de rire soudainement.

« Oui, tout à fait n'importe quoi », soupira Peter.

Cela faisait bien une demi-heure que Lily était partie du compartiment. James ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper outre mesure. Non, en fait, il était silencieusement occupé à lire quelque chose de passionnant, intitulé « Le Quidditch de Nouvelle-Zélande ».

« James ? Tu vas bien ? », lui demanda Sirius.

« Mhm. Très bien Padfoot, pourquoi ? », répondit son ami.

« Heu…laisse tomber, c'était une question en l'air. »

« D'accord. »,fit joyeusement James, avant de se replonger de nouveau dans son bouquin.

Sirius haussa les épaules. Après tout, s'il était heureux…enfin, vu le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains, ça ne devait sûrement pas compliqué la tâche. En effet, privez James Potter de Quidditch toute sa vie et la votre deviendra plus invivable encore. Ce serait comme déraciner un arbre de sa terre.

Du côté de Liasia, l'état d'esprit était bien différent. Remus s'était quasiment enfermé dans sa bulle à présent, et voilà près d'une bonne heure qu'il regardait la fenêtre, d'un regard plus vide que jamais.

« Remus, ça va aller ? », fini par demander Siaali.

Le concerné acquiesça silencieusement.

« Il a parfois besoin d'être seul avec lui-même. », dit Sirius tout bas à la jeune fille. « Dans ces cas-là, on le laisse tranquille. »

« D'accord… »

* * *

« …et je suis sortie des toilettes pour lui dire ma façon de penser ! »

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans le compartiment de ses quatre meilleurs amis de Ravenclaw, Lily n'avait cessée de se défouler sur James du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Le porc-épic et sa célèbre technique de drague ! », fit Tania Jones, une sympathique rousse aux yeux marrons.

« Il est nul, binoclard, imbécile, et sans-gêne par dessus le marché ! Je hais James Potter ! »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Ça va mieux ? », demanda Ben Shifter, un grand intello brun.

« Oui ! », soupira Lily, reprenant son souffle.

« Tu verras, les choses iront mieux. Je suis sûre qu'il finira par faire un effort de comportement avec toi. », lui assura Hayley Summers. « Du moins, je l'espère… ».

« Tu espères dans l'vent alors… »

« Mais au moins je suis positive moi. »

« Elle marque un point. », affirma Divya Dimens.

« Tais-toi fausse blondasse ! Tu n'est pas apte à comprendre ce genre de choses. », fit assez ironiquement Tania.

« Et fière de l'être ! »

« J'ai pas très envie de rire… », grogna Lily.

« On va avoir une année d'enfer, je vous le dis les filles. »,dit Ben, en soupirant d'un air las.

« ……………………… »

Le reste du voyage se passa le plus naturellement du monde. James avait continué son livre, Siaali et Sirius faisaient plusieurs jeux en silence ; Liasia s'était mise à griffonner sur des parchemins, ce qui avait attiré l'espace d'une seconde le regard de Remus, qui malgré tout, n'avait pas ouvert le bec et s'en était vite retourné vers sa fenêtre. Lily était tout simplement restée avec les Ravenclaw, discutant de choses divers au fil du temps. Fin de voyage tranquille pour tout le monde quoi…mais si encore ce n'était que ça…

Tout ce qu'espérait Lily en ce moment même c'était de retrouver vite fait son lit. Si tendre, chaud et moelleux. Mhmm…elle s'y voyait déjà. Nageant au pays des rêves…

_Oui…rêve jolie fleur de Lys…viendra le moment où tu ne sera plus seule dans les bras de Morphée… _


End file.
